


Call them (maybe)

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Peter needs some help with making a call. May is awesome aunt and steps in.





	Call them (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of May & Peter. I wanted to write something where May is being supportive aunt.

Peter sat on his bed, staring at the phone in his hand. His thumb was hovering over the number of a new contact, heart thrumming in his chest of nervousness. He had made a promise to the person that he would call, but suddenly it did not feel like a good idea. He had been lucky to even have gotten their number considering the fact that the person was his crush and whenever he had talked to - or at least tried to - them he had barely been able to form an understandable sentence.

But there he was now, the number of his crush visible on the phone’s screen and he had no idea what he should say if he called them. Or he had an idea, and it involved that that he would say something incredibly stupid.

A knock on the door startled Peter and he nearly dropped his phone.

“Can I come in?” May asked, looking at him slightly worried. Peter nodded and May walked over, sitting on to the bed, beside him.  
“It seems that something is troubling you.”

Peter sighed. Of course May had noticed that something was going on. She always did.

“I just… There’s this one person whose number I just got and I promised to call them, but now I can’t. I have no idea what to say to them.”

“Oh my boy,” May said softly, placing her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It might seem hard to talk to someone special, but it doesn’t have to be anything fancy. You could just start by asking them how they’re doing and what they’ve been doing. Then you could suggest that you could do something together.”

“But what if I can’t get the words out properly? You know that I tend to babble when I’m nervous or excited,” Peter blurted out, feeling the panic rising within him. May let out a sympathetic sigh, squeezing his shoulder.  
“It doesn’t matter if you mess up a little. If they like you - and I’m sure they do - they will understand, since they will probably be nervous, too. Just be yourself and it will be fine.

Peter did not know what to say, but May’s words felt comforting and encouraging. His heart rate went back to normal - or as close to normal as possible in that situation - as he took a few slow, deep breaths in and then let the air out.  
“Hey, you can do it, Peter. I know you can. And trust me, they will be overjoyed when you call.”

A grateful smile made its way on Peter’s lips as he turned to May.  
“Have I ever said that you are awesome?”  
May put on a thoughtful face, pretending to think about the matter.  
“If I remember correctly, you might have said it once or twice before,” she finally answered, smiling softly. Peter’s gaze went to his phone, and May patted his shoulder, and then stood up.

“I’ll go now and let you make the call. Good luck, my boy,” she spoke softly, and Peter looked back at her again.  
“Thanks, aunt.”

May nodded and gave him thumbs up and Peter’s eyes followed as she left the room. He felt his heart starting to race again, when he opened the lock screen of his phone and saw the number on it. He tried to calm it down by breathing slowly in and out.

It was now or never, he thought and dialed the number. It did not take long before he heard a little shaky voice answering at the other end of the line.

“Hi, Peter.”  
“Hi,” Peter breathed out the greeting as calm as he could. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?”  
“Uhm… No, but I guess that soon I will be.”

Peter smiled at that, his heart jumping from excitement in his chest.

Maybe the call would not be a total disaster, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
